One's feeling will stay
by calypsoditan
Summary: AXS
1. Chapter 1

Shun's p.o.v-

Sunday morning Around 10 we were all off to the beach; me, Dan, Marucho, Ace and Keith. The girls, Runo, Mira, Julie and Alice, were all getting changed into their suits. The guys were all playing beach- volley except me I was happy under a tree. Then out of the cabinets came the girls. Runo wearing a one piece and swimming trunks, Mira a one piece suit (not revealing at all) and Julie was wearing a super revealing bikini. I couldn't see what Alice was wearing I could only see her head behind the other girls. "Oh beach volley let's go!" Julie shrieked running away revealing Alice. "Wow…" I whispered to myself. She was wearing a dark purple one piece but it was revealing, she was also wearing a white beach top (one of those see through ones). I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I saw that she was going to play volley so I ran up to play next to her. For the whole game I was staring at her and not only her face! Why did she have to wear such a revealing suit?

Later in the beach café-

"That was fun!" Julie squealed. We all sat round a table with smoothies. There were two guys looking at us and whispering. I didn't mind them a lot. Then about twenty minutes later everyone left, everyone except me and Alice (who was still wearing that suit). We were sitting in silence finishing our smoothies. "I have to get going, I have to finish that paper for tomorrow." She said as she got her bag and got up.

"Ok bye." I said Turing round and watching her walking.

"Hey sweet thing!" one of the guys from before said to Alice as he went to her and held her arm. That's when I looked back at her. "Hey let go!" she said to him. She was fighting him she could get out of his grip. "Now listen you're gonna come with us and have some fun. Ok." The other guy said. That's when I snapped. "Hey let her go!" I shouted at them.

"What do you want?" the guys snapped at me.

"Let her go or else!" I threatened them.

"hahahahaha!" they laughed then punched me in the face then the guy holding Alice through her on the floor. "Right that's it!" I snapped out at them as I attacked them. It wasn't much later that the police came and took them away and Alice and I were sitting on the stools, she was putting ice on my black eye. "oww." I said crunching my face slightly.

"Sorry, oh and thanks." She said looking at the floor. She was so beautiful.

"Welcome… do you get that a lot?" I asked her

"Yeah, well only once it went too far but I stopped it before it went way too far." She told me.

"With who?" I asked her

"Well sware not to tell?" she looked at me with her big brown eyes and I nodded. "Klaus." When she said that my eyes fell wide. Later I brought her to her home and left her while I left is had only one thing in mind. Teaching someone a lesson…

The next day-

Alice's p.o.v-

When I got to school I looked around. He's not here. I didn't mind for now. Later during break I went over to the others. "Dan where Shun he wasn't in class today." I asked him

"He said something about going to visit Klaus or something" when Dan said that I couldn't believe it he went to Klaus?


	2. Chapter 2

_**i don't own bakugan or any person in this. story-board is mine!**_

Alice's p.o.v

Two days have passed since Shun disappeared. Why did he go to Klaus? Was it for what I told him? I still want to ask him so much. I wonder where you've gone Shun, I need to talk you, I feel so lonely…

Shun's p.o.v

Pain. Frustration. Eternal devotion. This is all I can feel; I tried to look did up only to discover the person who did to me. I just wanted to help her, at the end I knew I only made things worse. I need her to know what I felt. As I looked around I couldn't help but notice chains around my arms and legs. These were the chains of an immense defeat.

Alice's p.o.v

The next day at school-

He still hasn't come back. I was now out in our break time which lasted 30 minutes. I was sitting on a table day dreaming about where shun could be. The boys were playing soccer and Dan kept loosing. "Hey no fair! I want revenge!" that word struck me like lightening. Revenge a word full off hate but with hope. Last time I heard this word was when Klaus said it full of hate. I remember it all.

_Very short flash back-_

_"If any man will fight for you Alice I will take revenge. If I can't have you no one will." Klaus' word full of hate and revenge themselves._

_End flashback-_

Then I stood up and ran to my car. "Alice where are you going!" I heard Mira say, I was too worried to answer. I drove out of the school grounds and out onto the highway. I knew exactly what happened I never would have thought that it would have happened. I drove for miles and miles my heart racing like mad. I was happy that Klaus didn't live too far from school but it was still far. I was also worried at this fact. There was still 30 minutes of drive to go, and then the car slowed down and then stopped. "No! No! No! This can't be happening." I said to myself and I rested my head on the wheel. Then I looked up and opened the doors and ran. I ran for miles then I saw the mansion and it started to rain always harder. I was soaking I was cold, I didn't care I needed to see for myself what had happened.

Then I reached the house. I rang the doorbell. _Ding-dong!_ As soon as I rang the door opened and I saw that hateful and menacing figure in front of me. "Alice so nice for you to come by." He said to me , I had and angry face, I was wet from head to feet and I needed to see Shun. "Where is he?" I ask trying to contain my anger. "Come again?" he said with slight sarcasm.

"I said where is Shun!" I asked again with a bit more anger.

"Dear Alice there's no need to think about him anymore." At the sound of those words I burst out.

"What did you do to him?" I said as I tried to force him to tell me but he was quicker. He grabbed me and through me to the ground. I was tired, I felt sick and heart broken. On the floor I thought as I fell unconscious, the only words I could have thought of kept on repeating as my heart filled with guilt. A guilt that could be healed only if I saw him face. These words consumed my heart.

Pain. Frustration. Eternal devotion…

_**hope you liked it! R&R!**_

_**calypsoditan**_


End file.
